Use of hypodermic needles presents a clear danger of accidental wounds and infection to all persons exposed to such needles. This danger is particularly acute under prevailing injection conditions where hospital personnel and patients are necessarily exposed to needles. Indeed, under prevailing conditions one or more exposed needles can often be found in the presence of several persons moving about without regard for the potential injury and/or infection that can result from accidental contact with the exposed needle. Thus, it is necessary and desirable to minimize the danger of injury or infection by minimizing the length of time a needle is exposed for use in administering an injection.